The ring deep dive
by danielvoelkl20
Summary: This is a multi chapter story about the plan that the McNamara brothers had to capture Angel. This story will explore their plan and how they pulled it off. This story will go until Angel wakes up the next morning in the cage.
1. Chapter 1

Angel: The Ring

Chapter 1: The Plot

Jack and Darin McNamara were sitting in their office when they got a knock on their door. "There's someone here to see you guys" one of the men who worked for the brothers said. "Who is it" Jack asked. "Some woman who says she has something very important to talk to you guys about" the worker said. "Let her in" Darin said. The worker shook his head and let the woman in. In walked a beautiful woman who walked up to their desk and smiled at them. She held out her hand. "My name is Lilah Morgan and I have an offer" Lilah said hand still extended. "What could you have that we could possibly want" Jack asked her. "Another demon to add to your collection and this one will be the greatest of them all" Lilah said as she took out photos and threw them on the table in front of the brothers. "His name is Angel and he is the most valuable demon you can get" she said. "What makes him so special" Darin asked.

"He's a vampire with a soul" Lilah said. The brothers just stared at her. They didn't know how to react. "So why come to us? Why not just kill him yourself" Jack asked. Lilah laughed. "We don't want him dead. We just want to teach him a lesson and make him see things our way" she said. "We" both brothers said at the same time. "Wolfram and Hart. I work for them and they are the company that funds your demon fights aren't they" she asked. Both brothers sat there stunned. They couldn't believe Wolfram and Hart was asking them for a favor. "So what do you want us to do with him" Darin asked. Lilah gave them a big smile. "Have him compete in your fights" she said. Jack just scoffed at her. "I doubt he will willingly throw himself in the ring with a bunch of demons" he said. "That's why you guys are going to set a trap for him" Lilah said. The brothers looked at each other than at the pictures of Angel. "He would be very valuable and make us a lot of money" Jack said.

"We're in" Darin said. "Perfect. So I should expect for you to capture him tonight" Lilah said. "Yes so where do we start" Jack asked. "Well first you'll need a good story. Say one of you guys got kidnapped by a bunch of demons" Lilah said. "We'll need something to make it believable" Darin said. "I've got the perfect thing" Lilah said and opened her briefcase and pulled out a box. Jack opened it and saw a human finger in it. He smiled. "This is perfect" he said. Then Darin got a thought. "We need to see what he can do first" he said to Lilah. "We could send him after demons" Jack said. "The howlers. If he can beat them then he is worthy" Darin said. They both nodded in agreement. Darin frowned. "How do we get him to go after the howlers without him catching on" he asked. "We don't. We can send him to my bookie and tell him we will pay him if he leads Angel to the howlers" Jack said. "Where are we supposed to get the money you owe him" Darin asked.

"I can help with that" Lilah said and pulled out $20,000 cash. "Just give this to him" she said. The brothers had forgotten she was still there. Jack took the money and got up. "I'm going to talk to my bookie. We are going to have Angel by tonight" Jack said and left. Jack reached his bookie Ernie's place. "I've got a proposal for you" Jack said to Ernie. "I don't want to hear it unless you have my money" Ernie said. Jack smiled and opened the bag of cash he had. "How does $20,000 sound" he asked. Ernie looked in the bag and saw all the money. "That's more than you owe me. What's the catch" Ernie asked. "A guy named Angel is going to come here asking about me. I need you to send him to the Beachwood Canyon" Jack said. "Done" Ernie said. Jack smiled shook Ernie's hand and called his brother. Darin was outside Angel investigations. Lilah had helped him look like he had been beaten up and needed help. Darin stepped to the door and thought about how much money they would make off of Angel and went in.


	2. setting up the hero

Darin walked in to Angel investigations and saw three people standing there talking. He knew who Angel was but he guessed the other two must work for him. "Is one of you Angel" he asked. They all looked at him and took in his appearance. It was obvious this man had been through a lot. "I'm Angel" Angel said. Darin already knew that. That's why he was here. "I'm Darin Macnamara. I checked around. You have a reputation for handling unusual problems" he said. "A richly deserved reputation" the British man said. Darin felt like he needed to do something to make it look convincing so he decided to sway and act like it was hard for him to stay on his feet. Angel and the British man both ran up to catch him before he collapsed and they helped him to the couch. "Hey are you alright" Angel asked him. "Yeah. Actually I think I'm going to pass out. I'm sorry it's just that my brother Jack was kidnapped last night" Darin said.

Darin gave Angel a small box. "I found this in my mailbox today" Darin said. Angel took the box and opened it and inside was a finger. Darin looked at Angel's reaction and he saw that it didn't bother him that much. He figured Angel probably dealt with this thing every now and then. Plus he was a vampire so he probably did this to a couple people himself. "Do you know the people who did this" Angel asked. "Well they weren't exactly people" Darin said. Again Angel didn't give much of a reaction. He was OK with this. Yes he'll work just fine. Now he just had to see how he fought. Darin gave Angel photos of Jack. Angel took them and looked through them. "That's my brother Jack. We haven't been close since we grew up. I made something of my life and he didn't" Darin said. The woman handed him a drink. Darin drank it. "Thanks. I don't know what they want. There was no call or note" Darin said trying to sound worried.

"You were there when he was taken" Angel said. He sounded skeptical Darin frowned and thought maybe Angel wasn't buying it. Maybe they would have to come up with a new plan. Darin decided to continue with the story to try to convince Angel he was telling the truth. "Well Jack called me last night and asked me to come over. He's got a gambling problem and he said he was in way over his head with one of his bookies" Darin said. He looked at Angel who was looking back at him. He couldn't read Angel at all. He didn't know what he was thinking. "Do you know which bookie it was" the woman asked Darin. Darin stopped looking at Angel and focused on continuing his story. "Ernie Nellins. He works at a sports bar in Silverlake called Shots. I paid him before. I told Jack to go to hell this time. I wanted him to suffer the consequences of his actions. I didn't know something like this was going to happen" Darin said.

"You couldn't. It's not your fault" the British man said to him. Darin felt like this was going well. He was convincing this man. He just needed to convince Angel. "I felt guilty so I went over there and there were these creatures dragging him away. I tried to stop them but obviously I couldn't" Darin said trying to be as believable as he could. "You haven't heard from anyone" Angel asked. Darin didn't know if Angel was buying this but continued anyway. "No. I'll pay anything to get him back. He's my baby brother" Darin said. Darin looked at Angel hoping he was convincing enough to get Angel to believe him. "My colleagues will start looking into whoever or whatever kidnapped your brother. In the meantime write down everything you saw" Angel said handing Darin a pad and paper. Darin took the pad and paper and smiled because he had just tricked Angel into believing his story. It was only a matter of time before they had him.

"Thank you but what about the bookie" Darin asked to make sure Angel was going to see him first. "I thought we could have a little chat" Angel said. He went over to the coat hanger and got a leather coat off it and put it on. He watched as Angel left. Darin wrote everything he was supposed to down and left to. Once he was in his car and out of earshot of anyone he called his brother. "He's on his way" he said into the phone. "Perfect. In just a few hours Angel will be our slave" Jack said. Darin smiled and hung up. He had done a good job. Now he just had to see Angel fight to know if he really was a good fit. Darin drove off to Beachwood Canyon to wait for Angel to come fight the howlers. This was going to be good.


	3. The wild goose chase

Jack was with Ernie waiting for Angel to arrive. He needed to make sure everything went according to plan. Jack was looking out the window when he saw a car he had never seen before pull up. Angel got out of it. Jack ran over to Ernie. "He's here. You know the plan" Jack said. Ernie shook his head as Jack went and hid. Ernie was playing a poker game with a bunch of guys. Angel walked in. "Mind if I play, Ernie" Angel said. The guard who guarded the door looked behind him at Angel. He didn't hear him come in. "Games invitation only pal" Ernie said. "Then invite me. It's been a while since I played so I might be a little rusty on the rules but I think my jacks beats your pairs" Angel said walking up to the table taking the photos of Jack out of his coat pocket and throwing them on the table. Ernie pulls out a gun and Angel grabs his hand. "I'm not looking for a fight. I'm just looking for him" Angel said. Ernie gets up and lets go of the gun. He walks outside and Angel grabs the pictures and follows.

Ernie walks into an alley outside and Angel follows him. "Who the hell are you" Ernie asked him. "I'm a friend of Jacks" Angel said. "Jack doesn't have any friends. He only has people he doesn't owe" Ernie said. "His brother will make good on all his debts" Angel said. "It's out of my hands hotshot. It's not about the money anymore. It's about making Jack an example" Ernie said. "Piece by piece" Angel asked. "It makes an impression on the newcomers" Ernie said. Angel was starting to get frustrated. "Where is he Ernie" Angel asked. He couldn't believe he was here dealing with Ernie when he should be dealing with the demons that took Jack. "He didn't tell me and I didn't ask" Ernie said. "Which doesn't mean you don't know" Angel said. "Yep" Ernie said and took out a cigarette. He put in his mouth and Angel reached in his pants pocket for something. Ernie thought it was a lighter and reached down to light his cigarette.

When Angel uncovered his hand Ernie saw that it was a hundred dollar bill. He looked around and smiled up at Angel. Wow what a day I'm making so much money he thought. Ernie took the hundred dollars from Angel. "There is a place under Beachwood Canyon. The demons took him there" Ernie said. "Thanks" Angel said as he walked away and headed for his car. Once Angel drove away Jack came out and handed Ernie the bag of money. "You did good" Jack said. "Just doing what I was paid to do. It was a pleasure doing business with you" Ernie said and walked back inside. Jack texted his brother that Angel was on his way and got in his own car and headed toward the club. Angel arrived at Beachwood Canyon and took a flashlight out of his car. He turned the flashlight on and walked over and saw a sewer cover pulled it off and climbed down the ladder. Once he got down the ladder he shined his flashlight around the sewer and saw human body parts.

Two Howler demons attacked Angel. He fought back. Angel was so focused on fighting that he wasn't aware Darin was down there recording the whole fight. Angel finally got the upper hand on the Howler demons and knocked one out with his flashlight and pinned the other against the wall. "Where is Jack Macnamara" Angel asked. "Not here" the howler demon says chocking. "Then where is he" Angel asked. "We sold him" the howler demon said. "Who did you sell him to" Angel asked pinning the demon against the wall harder. "Club XXI. They gave us humans for him" the demon said. Angel looked behind him at the body parts on the floor. He turned back around and knocked the demon out. Angel was going to climb out of the sewers when he got this feeling he was being watched. He turned around and shined his flashlight around. He didn't see anything and climbed up the ladder. He figured it was just the adrenaline from the fight that he thought he was being watched.

Darin was hiding behind the wall. That was close. Angel almost saw him. He replayed the recording he had taken of Angel and smiled. "You'll be a real money maker" Darin said and he climbed out of the sewer. He took out his phone and called Jack. "Angel just left and he really is an amazing fighter. The storys are true" Darin said. "Good. We'll be ready for him when he gets here. I already picked out his cell" Jack said on the phone. Darin hung up and walked to his car. Angel had fallen for their story. There was only one more step of their plan and then Angel was theirs.


	4. the new contender

Angel arrived at Club XXI. He parked across the street from where the club was. He didn't want to alert anyone that he was here. He got out of the car and opened the trunk. He took out two stakes and put one in his outside coat pocket and the other one in the inside pocket of his coat. He wanted to be prepared for whatever he was about to go up against. He closed the trunk and put his keys in his outside coat pocket. He walked across the street and saw a bouncer letting people in. He knew he wouldn't get in that way so he looked for another way. He saw bars over a basement window. He went over and tried them. He would be able to pull them out. Angel made sure no one was looking and pulled the bars off the window and went in the basement window. Angel was unaware Darrin was watching him from a distance with a man. Darrin turned to the man. "You know what to do. Make sure your cattle prods are turned all the way up. We are about to have a new slave" Darrin said. The man nodded.

Angel made his way through the basement. He stopped when he saw a door. He looked at the door. Something told him he should go through the door but he heard people upstairs and made a mental note to check it out later. He went up the stairs to check out the rest of the building. Angel didn't know that behind that door was the cage he would be staying in pretty soon. Angel walked into what looked like a bar. Angel sees a woman sitting at a table. The woman raises her glass and drops her ticket but Angel catches it before it drops on the floor. "Your fast" the woman says smiling at Angel. Angel looks at her ticket. $5,000 on Cribb Angel reads. He doesn't know what that means. He is about to ask her when she takes the ticket from his hand still smiling at him. "Thank you" the woman says. "No problem" Angel says. He hears people cheering and walks over to see what they are cheering about. The woman watches Angel leave smiling knowing what is about to happen to him.

Angel walks into another room and through a crowd and sees two demons fighting. One of the demons knocks the other one out. "Killing blow" the crowd is cheering. Angel looks around him confused. He doesn't understand what is going on. One of the guards throws a knife at one of the demons. The demon with the knife raises the other demon's head and slits his throat. Angel looks away. Demons killing demons for sport makes him uncomfortable. The crowd applauds. A man in a suit walks into the middle of the ring and takes the microphone. "The winner is Tom Cribb official time 6 minutes and 22 seconds. That was Cribb's seventh career kill. Now one of the more popular fighters we've had the pleasure of introducing to you a rare find from the barren wastelands of Treshok" the announcer says. Two big metal doors open and a demon enters the arena. "A true champion who has it all: speed agility and strength" then announcer says.

Just then Angel sees three guys walking behind the crowd across from him. "Lets give it up for the menace of Venice, the titan of terror the one the only Val Trepkos" the announcer says. Angel wasn't paying attention to what was happening in the ring anymore. He was more focused on the guys walking across the room. Angel took the pictures Darrin gave him outside of the inside of his coat pocket and looked at them. He looked at the man across from him and he matched the pictures. Jack was supposed to be captured. Angel was confused even more now. The man went into a room in the back. Angel put the pictures back in the inside of his coat. He was going to find out what was going on. Angel followed where the men went. The woman from before watched Angel follow the men and smiled. She took out her phone and made a call. "The plan worked. Angel will be the Macnamara's prisoner in no time" she said into the phone.

Angel walked down the hallway the men had walked down. When he reached the end a blinding light turned on. Angel flinches and puts up a hand to shield his eyes. "You made it. Most don't" Jack said stepping forward. He looked Angel up and down. Oh yes he's going to make us a lot of money Jack thought. "Careful with this one Jack. You should have seen what he did to the howlers. Ouch" Darrin said. Angel was finally realizing what was going on. "You set me up" Angel said. "It was a group effort" Darrin said. "Open up. Lets get a look at those teeth" Jack said approaching Angel. "Teeth tell a lot about the bones" Jack said. He reaches out to touch Angel's face. Angel grabs his arm and throws Jack into two men behind him. Angel is about to go over to Jack to find out why him and Darrin set him up when all of a sudden he feels a massive amount of electricity going through his body. One of the men behind him had stuck him with a cattle prod. Angel tries to stay standing and even grabs onto the wall for support but the electricity is to strong and Angel falls to the floor unconscious his last thought being how stupid he was for not seeing that this was a trap. Darrin looks at Jack. "I told you to be careful" he says to him. Jack picks himself back up. "So this one's got some attitude. That's good. He'll be a crowd pleaser" Jack says. They all look at Angel's unconscious body. They had succeeded in tricking him and now he was their prisoner.


End file.
